Octavio's Plot
by SuperSlashGladion
Summary: When DJ Octavio finds out that Agents 1, 2, and 3 have destroyed the rest of the Octoling race, he makes a plot to tear the three apart, and splat 3 in the process. Rated T for language and violence.


"Watch out, Agent 3!" A voice rang out of a teen Inkling's headset as he dashed to the side to avoid a giant torpedo. "IMA DUBSTOMP YOU INTO OBLIVION!" another voice said. This one belonged to an adult Octoling, This was the usual fight with the king of the Octobots, DJ Octavio. Agent 3 had saved Cap'n Cuttlefish from him several times, yet Octavio kept finding a way to escape the captain's defenses. "You wish!" Agent 3, also known as Alex, yelled to DJ Octavio. Octavio ducked down and allowed yet another torpedo to come out of his ship. Alex raised his Hero Shot toward the torpedo and pulled the trigger. Ink shot out of his weapon and hit the torpedo, knocking it back toward Octavio. Octavio retaliated by ducking down and allowing it to hit his ship, knocking it back toward Alex. "To your right, Agent 3!" A different voice came out of the headset this time. Alex looked over to the side and saw the torpedo coming at him from an angle, this time at a much more rapid rate. Alex quickly turned into a squid and moved backwards in his own ink, preparing to deflect the torpedo. He once again shot the mighty torpedo with his Hero Shot, knocking it back at the Octoling villain. "This time, you WILL be ended!" Octavio shouted as he deflected the torpedo once again. It flew toward Alex at a breakneck pace, leaving him to his last resort. He pulled a Burst Bomb out of his backpack and threw it at the torpedo, automatically deflecting it. "Gaah!" Octavio shouted as the torpedo hit his ship, knocking him out of it. "Now, Agent 3!" The first voice shouted out of the headset. Alex sighed, and proceeded to hit the DJ with one splat of ink. "So sad…" Octavio said as he hit the ship and got stuck on the windshield. "Cross-fade… to black." he said quietly as the ship exploded in an explosion of purple ink, the color of Alex's tentacles. "Nice job, Alex!" Agents 1 and 2 pulled up next to the platform in a spaceship of their own. "Thanks." Alex said quietly. "What's wrong?" Agent 2 asked Alex. "I'm just thinking." Agent 2 frowned. She knew something was up with Alex. "Anyway, let's get into the ship." Agent 1 said. "C'mon gramps!" They rounded up Cuttlefish and climbed into the spaceship. Alex sighed and took a seat in the back, taking a new shirt out of his backpack. He slipped off the Hero Vest and instead put on this white shirt with an Under Armor logo on it. Alex laid the headphones down and sighed. "Alex, what's going on?" Agent 2 sat down next to Alex and looked him in the eyes. "I'm just thinking, Marie." Marie scowled. She wasn't buying any bit of this. "Alex, I'm your girlfriend. You need to understand that if you need someone, I'm here." Marie said as she leaned her head against Alex's shoulder. Alex put his hand around Marie's neck and sighed. "It's just… Why do the Octolings act like this?" Alex was extremely depressed at this point. "Alex, it's in the art of self defense." Agent 1 had walked in. "Callie, what're you doing here?" Marie asked her younger sister. "Gramps wanted to pilot the ship for a while." Both Callie and Marie were in their usual clothing, and not in their hero disguises. "Just make sure we don't crash into any Octoling territory." Marie said, earning a chuckle from both Callie and Alex. "You got it, cousie." Callie winked at her cousin and walked away. Callie sighed as she sat next to the cousin. "How can I get my Alex if he's already with Marie?" He said to himself. "My grandsquiddos are arguing over boys, aren't they?" Cap'n chuckled. Callie turned a light shade of pink and shot her grandpa a death glare. "What, isn't it the truth?" he told Callie. "I guess, but you don't have to make it sound like that." Callie's blush darkened as the Cap'n chuckled. "Someone's a little embarrassed." Callie stopped focusing on that and looked at something in the distance. "Um, gramps, what is that?" Callie tried to focus, but without her glasses she could barely see. "Oh my cod!" The Cap'n said. "It's an Octoling base! And we're heading straight for it!"

A/N: Comment and get mentioned in the next chapter.


End file.
